Fight For This
by TessDoux
Summary: Su relación va más allá de lo explicable, de lo re-producible, y por eso es tan poco real, pero a la vez tan verdadero. -Yaoi, Au, OoC-


**Notas:** Amss bueno eh.. este es mi primer fic (me siento emocionada :'3 jejeje) y bueno espero que a alguien le guste y eso, que lo disfrute c: (nee rima xd)  
**Advertencias: **Au y un "poco" OoC en "algunos" personajes.  
**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece (es algo taan obvio) es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto c:

* * *

Capítulo 1

**Pov Naruto**

-Naruto Uzumaki-…me nombró esta tía que no he visto en mi puta vida  
-¿Que pasa?- Respondí un poco enojado. Me cabrea cuando estoy en plena diversión y se acercan a molestar.  
-¿No quieres bailar un rato?- me ofreció con una sonrisa bastante molesta  
-No puedo, me está vigilando mi marido- miré a un lado para ver si Sasuke había entendido mi indirecta  
-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Hala!, que Sasuke no es mi amigo por nada  
-Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te mantengas cerca de mí y no estés haciendo estupideces con otra persona que no sea conmigo?- ya no sé cuantas han sido las veces que Sasuke me ha salvado la vida.  
-Que no quiero discutir contigo aquí, en el departamento hablamos- Me ha dicho eso con tanta seriedad que la tía se ha tragado todo y se ha ido!…espera, eso no ha sonado muy bien.

La fiesta siguió hasta las tantas de la noche, Sasuke bailando con Sakura, yo haciendo estupideces con Shikamaru, una típica fiesta, incluyendo a la putilla de hace un rato.  
-Eh Naruto, ¿nos vamos?- Vi a Sasuke acercarse a mi tomado de la mano con Sakura. Tomado de la mano con Sakura…Sakura. Sasuke ha estado muy feliz desde que conoció a Sakura, la verdad es que jamás hubiera pensado que alguien como Sasuke encontraría una mujer para él, aunque en cierto modo, me asusté al principio

-Naruto, mierda, apúrate- Sentí su mano en mi hombro. ¿Que estuve divagando como un imbecil todo este rato?  
-Ya voy, ya voy- Últimamente he estado más despistado que lo normal, es que tío, Sasuke ya lleva bastante con Sakura, pero a veces lo extraño , y hay veces en que siento que Sasuke me cambia…por muy gay que suene

Llegamos a casa y noté como Sasuke se quedaba en plan amorosito antes de llegar a la puerta. Suspiré un poco cansado y abrí para poder ir a la cama, que estaba agotadísimo y no pretendía escuchar el acto que tendrían mas adelante los tórtolos.

-Buenas noche Sasuke, Buenas noche Sakura- Me sentí como un niño pequeño despidiéndome de mis padres  
-Buenas noches Naruto- Me dijo Sakura dedicándome una sonrisa y entrando de la mano con Sasuke. Este solo me hizo un gesto con la mano en plan –Apresúrate que quiero follar!-  
Me recosté, tomando el móvil para vagar un rato en busca de algo interesante, hasta que escuché risitas y algunos golpecitos en la pared. Que me cago en todo!, Sasuke follando de lo lindo y yo aquí escuchando todos sus grititos.

-Que me estoy cansando Sasuke- me quejaba para mis adentros, obviamente, no era maldito como para arruinarle la felicidad a mi mejor amigo, pero maldición, que podían hacerlo más despacio o un poco más en silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el ruido paró, se escucharon sus voces como en conversación, y luego la puerta de Sasuke, para finalizar con un portazo de la puerta de entrada…Luego de eso hubo un silencio que no duró mucho.

-Naruto, ¿juguemos?- Sentí su voz en la puerta de mi pieza, desvié la mirada y ahí estaba él, apoyado, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-Claro, ahora me buscas, pero no te daré sexo fácil- se descojonó y se acercó a mi para venderse como una prostituta barata  
-Yo seré el que no te la daré fácil- Me susurró al oído de una manera tan homosexual que si no fuera porque siempre se pone así solo para bromear, ya pensaba yo que se me insinuaba.  
Pero…hay algo que nunca he podido evitar, y es sentirme cómodo cuando estoy en plan gay con él, no porque me guste ser gay, pero, es algo complicado de explicar  
Me tomó de la mano, y con fuerza me tiró para arriba, obligando a mi cuerpo a pararse  
-Naruto que mierda comes, estás hecho una vaca- Se burló de mi mientras tomaba un poco de aire  
-Tu amor me tiene gordo, es culpa tuya, igual que a la gata- mire como se le dibujaba una sonrisilla como asintiendo.  
-Siempre es culpa mía- dijo riendo y tomándome de la mano para llevarme a su habitación. En ese momento, sin saber porqué, sentí nervios…pero a la vez, felicidad…que mierda me está pasando.


End file.
